zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Shi
'''Shi '''literaly meaning "Death" in Japanese is a major antagonist in Dragon Ball AA RP, he is the ruler of the Shinigami Realm and a threat to the Multiverse. Background Shi was born in the Shinigami Realm, fathered by the ruler of all shinigamis, The King of Death. Also mothered by The Queen of Death, Fantasia. He was conceived for the sole purpose of being the ultimate creation of evil, destined to free the Shinigamis from their imprisoned realm and expand their empire throughout the Multiverse. Shi grew up and surpassed his father, and then killed him and took over his empire. With his mother serving as his consultant for advice and other things. Personality Shi is barbaric, cruel, cold, insane, psychotic, and completely evil. He was born with a soul devoid of any good or positive energy, he is pure evil, full of negative energy, and literally has no good at all within him. Nor does he have a conscious to tell him right from wrong. Although despite this, he is not a idiotic at all, he is actually quite smart and knows how to run an empire well. Weapons *Shinigami Scythe - Shi can summon a rather large scythe from midair that is made of katchin, the most durable and densest metal in the entire Universe. Shi can channel his ki and magic through it and greatly enhance it's power. Abilities Ancient Shinigami Arts The Ancient Shinigami Arts are an extremely powerful form of ancient magic that allowed the shinigamis to easily rule the Universe eons ago. Only the king of the shinigamis can use this immensely powerful magic. This magic falls under two classifications, which are Death Magic and Life Magic. Death Magic Death magic allows the user to kill any living thing they desire in an instant, they can completely drain and absorb the life force of all living things. By draining and absorbing the life force of their victims they also drain their ki and become even stronger then before. Death Magic can easily kill weaklings, but it takes longer to kill those who are exceptionally strong individuals. Shi has fully mastered this form of magic. Some techniques Shi uses with Death Magic are listed here. *Death Wave - Shi releases a massive wave of death magic from his body that pretty much instantly kills anything within his range. *Death Orb - Shi launches a black orb from his hand that destroys anything in its path. *Death Pillar - Shi points two of his fingers on either hand upwards and creates an extremely large vertical explosion beneath his opponent that kills them. Life Magic Life magic allows the user to bring their creations to life. They can create numerous different monsters from inanimate objects and fully control them. They can even create dozens of monsters simultaneously The user can grant their creations different personalities, abilities, appearance, and even magic. Shi has fully mastered this form of magic. Soul Manipulation Since Shi is a shinigami, and the ruler of them at that. He can manipulate the souls of others, especially on the weak. He can do a large variety of things with souls, he can consume them and enhance all of his abilities, shatter someone's soul and prevent them from ever being revived and going to Other World, and mind control people by using their soul. Transformations *True Form Category:Original Character Category:Page made by LSSJ4 Category:Male Category:Anime Arts crew